DarthRevan
|team = Red }} DarthRevan is a current member of the New Pacific Order. He's been in other alliances as well, notably The Apparatus, Kingdom of Termina, Kingdom of Hyrule (1st), The Nephilim of Termina, The Shadow Accord and New Sith Order. New Pacific Order DarthRevan joined the New Pacific Order in late January 2010, becoming a full member of the Order shortly after. In his time in the Order, DarthRevan joined several departments, including recruiting and the tech corps. He also showed a talent with the brush, becoming an artist in the Media Corp. He participated in the Academy, becoming an instructor, where he quizzed applicants who wished to join the Order, helping sort the wheat from the chaff. He left the NPO in March 2010. During his time, he also formed the Eclipse Squad, which continues to this day. Duties New Sith Order After joining the New Sith Order on 11 May 2010 after following his desire to continue working in Sith organisations. After being accepted as a member, he was made Commander for the Darth Vader Battalion. He also works as a Newsletter Writer, Recruiter and a Graphics Artist for the NSO and eventually his experience in the field of Internal Affairs granted him the promotion to Sith Marauder of Communication. Three months later, he challenged Weebland for the position of Master Marauder of Internal Affairs and successfully won and assumed his position of Master Marauder of Internal Affairs on 31 July 2010. He also retired from his Commander of Vader Battalion position in order to focus more clearly on Internal Affairs. Although inactive at times he made a great Sith Master of Internal Affairs revamping the Academy System and Recruitment System of the New Sith Order. He eventually challenged for an open spot on the Darth Council and became a Sith Lord on 6 October 2010. He left the NSO to found his own alliance with some partners on 10 December 2010. Kingdom of Termina Through a long and thoughtful decision, he finally decided to break apart from the New Sith Order and found his own alliance. The new alliance would be known as Kingdom of Termina and would be under the protection of the AZTEC bloc. Kingdom of Termina has a seemingly bright future and the founders will stop at nothing to make the Kingdom of Termina a great and unique alliance on Planet Bob. Although the future looked bright for Termina, a choice came to make the Zelda presence on the planet Bob even bigger and the King took the opportunity to merge with Kingdom of Hyrule. Termina therefore merged and was disbanded. Kingdom of Hyrule Another long and thoughtful decision brought DarthRevan to merge Termina into the Kingdom of Hyrule. He joined Hyrule and sought to land a job in Foreign Affairs at his new home. However, his ambitions led him to another alliance. The Shadow Accord The decision for DarthRevan here was not really hard to make. He was really connected to a lot of people in the Shadow Accord including Outsiders and E.Grievous, the two leaders of the Shadow Accord. He quickly landed a position as Aide of Foreign Affairs and sought to improve relations all around the board and gain new friends as well. He eventually was led to the idea to start expanding the influence sphere of the Shadow Accord and landed a position as Secretary of Colonization. A war enveloped The Shadow Accord and put them against the forces of R&R and FOK. He eventually left The Shadow Accord due to tension between a group and another member, he went on to form The Nephilim of Termina to keep the group branching off together in one piece instead of fracturing into pieces. The Nephilim of Termina The decision to make this alliance was not an easy one, but he did it to keep his friends from The Shadow Accord that broke off together. At first, there was a sense of creating something new and better structured, but the members of TNoT eventually came to realize they could have just done the same in The Shadow Accord eventually. The Nephilim of Termina disbanded and merged back into The Shadow Accord to revitalize their old home. The Shadow Accord Upon returning to The Shadow Accord, there was a lot to do. First and foremost was electing a legitimate leader. DarthRevan would become this leader elected unanimously in favor by the membership of The Shadow Accord. The next step was to create a Constitution, which was done and voted on by the membership as well. Things started to look up for the alliance, until a few members got knocked off because of deletion. The leadership thought about more ideas, and eventually a unanimous vote in favor of the membership decided to merge into The Apparatus. The Apparatus Upon arriving to The Apparatus, DarthRevan became a member of the government as Emissary, he helped write a few treaties and participated in the Dave War against the forces of Non Grata. He continues to work on a FA Direction for The Apparatus. He eventually left The Apparatus to return to the New Pacific Order New Pacific Order DarthRevan filed an application to become a member the New Pacific Order on 12 October 2012. His application was accepted within a week and he was welcomed back into the Order. Leadership Former Sith Lord of the New Sith Order Former King of the Kingdom of Termina Former Secretary of Colonization of The Shadow Accord Former Fierce Deity of The Nephilim of Termina Former High Moff of The Shadow Accord Former Emissary and Professor of The Apparatus Currently Imperial Legate of the New Pacific Order War history *Six Million Dollar War as a member of the New Sith Order *Grudge War as a member of The Shadow Accord *Dave War as a member of The Apparatus. *Equilibrium War as a member of the New Pacific Order Category:Individuals Category:Former member of New Sith Order Category:Former member of The Apparatus Category:Dave War veteran